1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detecting systems for electronic devices and, particularly, to a power interruption detecting system, an electronic device and a power interruption detecting device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as cell phones, sometimes stop working due to power supply interruption. However, due to complexity of the structure of a troubled electronic device, it is hard to identify and fix the fault in a timely fashion. Therefore, people often waste a lot of time trying to solve the problems.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power interruption detecting system, an electronic device and a power interruption detecting device thereof, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.